The taste-testing incident
by musician of the spheres
Summary: Wile E. Coyote and the Trix Rabbit are brought in to a TV show to a surprise neither of them will soon forget


Disclaimer: Wile E. Coyote belongs to Warner Bros. and the Trix Rabbit belongs to General Mills  
  
Today we've taken our liberties to bring together two great cartoon giants in a quest to bring their endless quests to a finish. Let me first introduce you to Wile E. Coyote. Hello, Mr. Coyote. How are you today? "Oh, I'm doing fine. Um, is this going to be long? I've got some equipment from Acme I've left out in the desert, and I really need to get back to it." We won't take long, Mr. Coyote, and don't worry, you're equipment is being looked after by our expert Gremlin team. " Oh, ok... hey, wait a sec .."  
Our next guest is more of a mascot than a character, and we've brought him here today to bring to an end the notion that what he craves isn't just for kids. Allow me to introduce you to the Trix Rabbit. Hello Mr. Rabbit. " Hi there. Say, is Bugs Bunny here, too? I've got some papers here from my research into my geneology showing that he and I are related." Uh, no. But we do have some Trix cereal. " Wha?! Are you kidding me? You actually have some Trix here? To eat? Is this a trick? This better not be some kind of Candid Camera bit..." No, Mr. Rabbit, rest assured there are no children here to pop out and tell you that you're silly and that Trix is only for them... Oh please don't cry. " They do it to me every time! Do you know how emberassing that is? All I want is a bowl of Trix, and these KIDS trip me up and make me look like a jackass!" Well, that is sometimes your fault, but let's not touch upon that.   
Mr. Coyote, with your amazing scientific knowledge, would you pull that lever to the right of you? " An anvil won't fall on me, will it?" With your luck, let's hope not. While you're at it, pick Trix up from his fetal position from the corner. We have a show to do here. Notice the small doors opening next to the two of you. Sliding out of there are two covered meals that may be to your liking. If you would proceed, take the covers off...  
" Is this some kind of joke? I've got a bowl of cereal!" (Wile) " And I've got a turkey marinated with, like, pineapples, oranges, and cherries. What's going on here?" (Trix) Calm down, gentleman. We have an explanation. First off, indulge yourselves in your meals. Wasted food isn't a good thing. " He's got a point there, Wile" " I suppose you're right. I didn't have any breakfast before I left for the mesa this morning." 5 minutes later...  
" Well, it's alright. It's fruity, and the milk tastes weird." " Yuuuummy! Gosh, this is something else! I love the dark meat, and the fruits really bring out a lot of flavor. What is this?" That, Mr. Rabbit, is road runner marinated with various nutricious fruits. " WHAT?!?!?!" (Wile) " Wow, I've never had road runner before. This is really good." " How come he gets road runner, and I get a measily bowl of tropical flavored cow fluid?!" You see, Mr. Coyote, we thought it would be terribly boring if the two of you were to eat the things that you both have longed for for so long. So we decided to spice things up a bit. We gave Mr. Rabbit road runner mixed topped with fruits he would find in Trix cereal... "Hmm, that's what Trix tastes like? Interesting." And we gave you just Trix, Mr. Coyote, because Mr. Runner thought you would switch tastes in the hope that you would quit trying to eat him. You make him late for work at the Acme factory everyday, and his boss doesn't like it. "Wait, you mean to tell me that he works at Acme?!" Yes, they purposefully send you defective products. Although it's not good business to be sending customers defective products, they find extremely profitable that you happen to survive the damage inflicted upon you and still will yourself to continue your relationship with them. Now that that relationship seems to be tainted, do you mind if we give this Acme catalong to Trix? Oh, don't be so stubborn, Wile, I'm sure he could find a good use for a giant slingshot or rocket shoes.  
" He wouldn't know how to use them! Give me that!" Well, since Mr. Coyote is stammering off the program, would you like to say any last words before we're done, Mr. Rabbit? "Yeah, do you have a recipe for this dish?" Most certainly, and while we're at it, we'll give you a free copy of the Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner collection on DVD so you can see even more what a baby he is. "Thanks!" Well folks, we're done here. Join us next time on the show as we look at the Behind the Toon story of Scrappy Doo. Good night everybody. 


End file.
